Lights Out
by ginkies
Summary: my very first song fic... I hope its ok, its based on Lights Out from Breaking Benjamins new album love BB and their new album


Dean wiped the mist off the mirror and stood looking into the foggy image of himself; flashbacks of hell made there way to the surface again.

I am done pretending  
You have failed to find what's left  
I will suck YOU DRY again  
Some are not worth saving  
You are such a pretty mess  
I will CHOKE THE LIFE within

Dean jumped back from the mirror shaking a little. _Gotta keep it together, I can't let Sammy see me like this. Man up Dean!_ Dean thought to himself as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and saw Sam waiting to use it. "It's all yours!" Dean said diving onto the bed and grabbing the TV control.  
Sam locked the door and stood in front of the mirror day dreaming. He looked closely at his reflection and day dreamed his eyes had changed. A voice inside his head talked.

Now you want to take me down  
As if I even care  
I am the monster in your head  
And I thought you'd learn by now  
It seems you haven't yet  
I am the venom in your skin  
And now your life  
Is BROKEN

The voice in his head was his evil side, the side that grew stronger every time he drank demon blood. The side of him he would never admit to anyone he secretly enjoyed. He enjoyed the feeling of power, the way he held life in his hands and the thrill of killing a demon with only his mind. His dark side wanted to come out and play again. It had been a month since he used his power. Sam raised his hand and concentrated.  
"Sammy! Get out I forgot to clean my teeth!" Dean said making him jumped. _Dean will always be there to stop me going too far._ Sam thought as he opened the door. "Just Hurry up!" Sam sighed.  
Dean walked back in and grabbed his tooth brush. He was cleaning away when hell popped back into thought.

After the lights go out on you  
After your worthless life is through  
I will remember how you scream  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to care

Dean thought he was holding the knife again; it was coated in some poor soul's blood. He instantly dropped it and covered his eyes. _Damn it, stop seeing this shit. I'm not there anymore, I'm not dead, and I'm not cutting up souls!_ "I'm not!" Dean growled to himself looking at the sink and seeing only his toothbrush resting in the sink. He rinsed it off and put it back; taking a final hard look at himself.

I am suffocating  
You have failed to pull me in  
I will DRAG YOU DOWN again  
Life is unrelenting  
Feeding lies into my head  
I will feed THE LIES you live

_I'm ok, I'm ok, I'm ok_ Dean repeated over and over in his head. Pushing the feelings of guilt further and further down into the pit of his stomach. "I'm not a monster." He said and walked out of the bathroom sighing. _Yes you are_ The voice in his head replied.  
Sam noted Dean's body language and decided it was safer to get a shower. He relocked the door and walked up to the mirror. The voice in his head started to speak again.

Now you want to take me down  
As if I even care  
I am the monster in your head  
And I thought you'd LEARN by now  
It seems you haven't yet  
I am the venom in your skin  
And now your life  
Is BROKEN

Sam shook his head _You are the one going down. You're in my blood but you don't control me, I control you! I'm not broken it's just the words you speak to make me use my power_ Sam thought to himself before huffing and turning his back on the mirror. "Not again." He said to himself and got showered. When he climbed out the mirror was steamed up and Sam didn't want to hear his inner voice anymore. He walked out closing the door behind him.

Dean woke up in a cold sweat; the dreams of hell were still haunting him. He looked across to the next bed and Sam was sound asleep._ Typical!_ Dean thought as he climbed out of bed to wash the sweat off him, he opened the bathroom door softly and closed it behind him. The bright light singed his eyes for a few seconds until he got used to it. He washed his face in ice cold water and looked up at the mirror as he wiped his face. A voice in his head spoke.

After the lights go out on you  
After your worthless life is through  
I will remember how you scream  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to care

Deans eyes grew larger as the voice showed him killing person after person on the rack in hell, Allistair smiling and patting him on the back. Dean tried to look away but the voice in his head just continued.

After the lights go out ON you  
After your worthless life is through  
I will remember how you scream  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to care  
I can't afford to CARE!!!

Dean raised his fist in anger and punched the mirror smashing it into a million pieces, his knuckles bleeding all over the sink. "Shut the fuck up!" Dean said before turning and grabbing his hand close to himself. "Damn that hurt." He said before walking out of the room.


End file.
